Skaeth Endoverse
Skaeth is the apprentice of Starfall the Jackal , and the son of Carnage, the "consumer of the universe". Basic Information Full name: Skaeth Dengon Endoverse Speciese: Verdesiodan (Closed Species, I have permission from MissHuntress to use this) Age: 2,441 Physical and Mental Age: 20 Allignment: Good, previously Evil Relationship status: Taken Story --'Pre-Mobius Arrival'-- Skaeth was born to a couple of a Blue-Blooded Verdesiodan Miner named Gioshen, and then not-yet-evil woman, Carnage Endoverse. Carnage was the daughter of a long-dead evil god named Sumpagka, who once was out to consume the universe. As a child, Carnage lovingly raised him to be intelligent and kind, and he grew quickly in intelligence. By the time he was 10, Carnages' evil blood had finally seeped in, and her evil intentions arose. She began training him in being cunning, traitorous and sneaky. By the time he had turned 12, Carnage had convinced him to become part of the corrupted, an insect-based toxic faction that was bent on consuming the universe and making them part of their on. He went deep into a cave that was well known for housing a corruption Hivemind. After becoming corrupted by the black mist used to corrupt others, he lost his own personality too the connection he had to his leaders. He spent the next two thousand years moving from planet to planet, corrupting them, meanwhile staying in contact with his mother. In the meantime, Carnage had set up everything she needed to conquer the universe. She changed her identity and married Haydes, the king of the underworld in order to eventually steal his power. She birthed two children, Kura Haydes and Kurayami Haydes, so that they would grow and she would steal their power as well. She convinced Haydes to begin a project known as a "Demonweapon", knowing that the creation's blood should be able to contain the specialized energy needed to drain the power of anyone with a Haydes' blood. Unfortunetally for her, she had been found out, but she changed her identity to "Rebecca", and faked being an angel. She married a demon named Reaper, and turned him against the council, in order to finish project Demonweapon. Eventually she was found and captured by the council and contained. At this point, she contacted Skaeth, after finding out about an individual close to the Demonweapon. That individual was "Starfall the Jackal". And so he set out for Mobius. --'Arrival on Mobius'-- Once Skaeth was on Mobius, he set out to capture Starfall in order to push the demonweapon, or "Drako" to fight harder, and eventually break out Carnage. He stalked Starfall for a while before eventually capturing her. At this point, he got greedy for power, and instead of doing his mother's will, tried to turn Starfall into his queen so they could rule over the corruption. He succeeded in corrupting Starfall, but her mind was much more sinister then his, and she instantly betrayed him. She injected Skaeth with a special syrem made to control his mind. Eventually she was freed, and Skaeth fled to the now destroyed Verdesioda, their home planet, and Starfall followed him, taking Hyperfrost along with her. Through a series of events, they killed the original Hivemind, and purified Skaeth, finding out he was only a child. Skaeth remembered his mission, but stayed quiet about it and played innocent. Starfall took him in as her own at that point, and he began training under her. --'End of the corruption'-- Throughout the many months on Mobius, they were corrupted and purified over and over many times, before Skaeth finally had enough and allowed himself to be corrupted one more time so that the new Hivemind could gain more power, before revealing himself to intentionally corrupting himself in order to gain more power to Starfall. After a lot of talking he realized he had so much more he could have with Starfall's family, and gave up the corruption once and for all. --'Final Events with Carnage'-- After about a year had finally passed, Drako had freed Carnage from her prison, but soon found out about her evil intentions. At that point though, it had been too late. Carnage drained Drakos' energy, as well as the ability to drain the power of a Haydes blood. At this point, Skaeth began taking orders behind Starfalls' back, working against her and Drako as previously instructed. It did not last long before he was found out by Starfall. He finally revealed to her his entire plan throughout knowing her, that he had been working against her the whole time. Although he had done this, he had grown very attached to her and her family, so he asked Carnage that when the universe was destroyed and recreated by her, that Starfall and her family would survive. He refused to help Starfall fight against her, and even threatened to fight her if she tried to stop Carnage, but he would not leave until then. Eventually the day when Carnage began destroying existence came, and Skaeth left to guard the portal to the center of the universe. Drako and Starfall arrived to enter and stop Carnage, but Skaeth refused to let them enter. He transformed into his true form, a monstrous hulking beast wielding a giant hammer, and tried to kill Drako, and stop Starfall. After a few minutes, Drako stabbed him through the chest, and Skaeth fell to the ground, reverting to his normal form. Drako and Starfall left to stop Carnage. After Carnage was defeated, Starfall and Drako returned, Starfall healed him, and took him back home. When they returned, Starfall gave Skaeth a letter she had received from Carnage before killing her, the letter stating that although Carnage was no longer capable of showing Skaeth the unconditional love she once did, she would always love Skaeth, and cherish the times she spent with him when Skaeth was a child. After coming to terms with his mothers death, Skaeth apologized to Starfall for everything he had done, and pledged his unconditional allegiance to Starfall. --'Current Day'-- Nowadays, Skaeth is living under Starfall's guide as her apprentice, and in a way, her son. He spends most of his time in his lab, working on projects to use in the future in order to help fight alongside Starfall in battle, and spending the rest of his time with his girlfriend. Personality Skaeth is highly intelligent for his age, being on par with Scientific geniuses like Drako, due to his Mother's teachings when he was young. Aside from that, he is greedy for power even though he tries to get over it, and he is quite sneaky. He also has a bad habit of flirting with almost every girl he meets. Likes -Science -Friends, Family -Girls. Oh god, girls. -Studying machinery -Power Dislikes -Talk about his past -The corruption Relationships --'Drako the demonweapon'-- Skaeth feels spite towards Drako, as most of his life was dedicated into using him to free his mother. Although he trained under him for a short time in order to learn and tell his mother of all of Drakos' moves, he tends to leave Drako be at this point. Nowadays they don't talk about Carnage or Skaeth's past, but mostly talk about science, and get into a lot of arguments about it. --'Starfall the Jackal'-- Starfall is Skaeth's mentor, she teaches him whatever she can, as well as provides a mother figure in Skaeth's life. She shows him love and trust despite his past. --'Circe'-- Circe is Skaeth's girlfriend as well as Drako's step-daughter. He spends quite a bit of time with her, usually not when others are around. --'Carnage Endoverse'-- Carnage was Skaeth's birthmother, and the daughter of Sumpagka, a long dead evil god who was out to destroy and recreate the universe. When Skaeth was young, he was extremely close with his mother, and cared about her more then anything else. So much so, that later in life when she had turned to pure evil, he still showed undying love and loyalty towards his mother, even going so far as to work against the people who had taken him in. He was crushed when she had died, but refuses to ever forget the love she showed him. --'Gioshen Vazaki'-- Gioshen is Skaeths' now long-dead verdesiodan father. He worked as a minor, and was at work most of his days. Little is known about Gioshen, as Skaeth doesn't talk about him often, but he was close to his father before he died. Powers/Abilities -Extreme intelligence -Able to transform into a hulking monstrous beast known as his Sumpagka Form -Able to use his blood's abilities to summon weapons made of mana -Able to control an incredibly dangerous version of Red-Dark energy that can eat through reality, but it has a huge strain on his body. Weaknesses/Disabilities -His body is unable to handle using magic, so much so that he actually bleeds from the mouth and nose if he tries to use it. Trivia -Skaeth was first conceived as a villain character based on Scarecrow from Batman, and the Slenderman, as originally he was a corrupted verdesiodan with black misty tentacles rising from his back. -The name "Skaeth" was created for him in order to sound creepy and menacing. Gallery Category:Male Category:Good